Frozen Lifetime Of Us
by switmikan74
Summary: It's this moment that people would treasure for an eternity and a day...
1. The Daydream and the Daydreamer

Hey! So I can't stop from uploading because clearly I'm just so addicted so before I'll go to somewhere, somewhere and there and here and just everywhere I'll be giving you a gift! A Christmas gift! A fluffy and sweet one! Hahahha please read it! And hope you'll enjoy this!

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

**Spotlight**: Frau and Teito

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Inspiration**: A song called Hey Daydreamer by Someday

**Title**: The Daydream and the Daydreamer

**Dedicated to**: Haunani ( For being such a devoted reviewer of my story! I love you Haunani!)

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"_I love you, stupid Daydreamer!"_

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

Frau looked at the empty space upon his view and remembered the feeling inside his heart, remembered the little daydream of his soul and mind, remembered the feeling of being the daydreamer…

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

Frau looked at the sleeping boy in his arms thinking how lucky could he be for having someone like him. Teito Klein, a child of God, is a fragile thing to love. He needs attention and protection and everything what love can make a guy sacrifice for the little midget.

Teito snuggled deeper to the cold but protective arms of the perverted bishop he had learned to love, well, he thinks he loves him, why wouldn't he? They had shared kisses and hugs and much, much more than that.

Frau smiled at the antics of the child he is holding right now remembering something from years ago. It was the first time he had held Teito's hand so gently like he was afraid if he let go he'll disappear. And he imagines Teito on his favorite white shirt again and how it clung loosely at him showing so much skin, too much skin he thought he was in heaven and how Teito smiled at him as if he's the only man for him after the first time they did _it_. They weren't not rushing things but the way they had did it was so passionate and have so much love in it, they were so in love they were afraid that it will be the reason they are going to be separated.

Teito slowly wake up at the arms of Frau and he slowly struggled away hesitantly but Frau tightened his hold at him. He began to relax and look up at the man holding him and saw some far away looks like he was remembering something. Breaking from his trance, Frau looked surprise at the feel of soft lips against him. He closes his eyes slowly but the soft, warm lips were already gone so he opened his eyes again to look at his Teito.

"You and me… sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Teito hummed lowly and Frau chuckled at the teasing tone of the brat. He ruffled his hair and snuggled Teito to him more.

"Hey… Teito…" Frau said quietly, an underlying frightened feeling on his chest. Teito hummed a soft reply of "Hmmm…?" while still humming a little.

"If I ask you this you wouldn't run away right?" Frau asked at the confused boy who freed himself from him and turn to looked at him but he quickly grab the Teito and hugged him tightly. "You won't, right? Promise me…"

"I promise…" Teito complied on Frau's wishes even though he still doesn't know what it is.

"Will you… marry me?" Frau whispered in the deafening silence of the surrounding. The feeling of fright lingered at his heart as Teito had stayed silence after he had asked him that question.

"You don't have to but remember that I love you, right?" Frau said to the still silent boy. He was about to let go when Teito embraced him too and replied in a lovingly quiet voice,

"I love you too… I really do… so when is it?"

Frau grinned like a mad man like he had just been answered by a yes regarding marriage, oh wait! He is! Laughing freely and hugging Teito lovingly, he repeated the three sacred words over and over again like mantra.

"I love you…"

"I do too…" Teito replied between the I love you's of Frau.

Frau feeling so great and lively lifted Teito up the air and spin and danced around as if life was not full of danger and hatred.

"You make me feel like a daydreamer, Teito! And I like daydreaming about us and you! I love you, you damn little brat!"

Teito, laughing with his beloved, let the walls from everything shields him away from everything slide down because he knows that when dangers comes and he had no more walls to hide him away from the darkness and shields him away from the sly fate, Frau will be there for him, always.  
>Teito grinned at Frau and laughingly said,<p>

"Don't wake then, Daydreamer!"

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

There have been so many years to find him and it took only a moment to fall in love with the guy. He was like a Daydream to him and he was like the Daydreamer. And so when Teito said that, Frau closely his eyes and cherished the moment because he knows that this memories would soon fade away and the little voice echoing in his head would leave him too. The little and familiar voice of Teito that had lingered in his head, his heart, his very soul hap keep his hope of someday, in this vast and wide home of God, he would see his angel, the little daydream in his heart.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

"_I love you too, stupid little Daydream"_

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

So hope you like it! Please review soon! Love ya guys!


	2. The brunet and the seven little blonds

Before I update my other story I would like to serve this as an apology gift to you because I've been neglecting my other story which is 07 Ghost Musical Academy! So sorry, you see my classes is now a whole day class which is now 7:30 am—11:30 am and then 1:00 pm—5:00 pm! I have less time in my hand so I'm very sorry, I know I should update my story but I have a writer's block and I am currently gathering some inspiration! I hope you understand.

Title: The brunet and his seven little blonds

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Teito Klein and Frau

Dedicated to: xxholixxx and my other faithful reviewer in my story, Tsuki94

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

Teito had met so many blonds in his life. In fact, half the population of the man he had met is practically blonds, from foe to friends, from young to adults, they are the blonds in his life. It's not like he's complaining, I mean Teito was thankful to meet blond people because some of them had become very dear for him and one is just so much special within his heart. There are actually seven little blonds that he would never forget.

Konatsu Warren was one of Ayanami's minions in their quest of capturing him. The guy was a softie and he would never admit that he had grown fond of the guy who was never vile at the first place. Konatsu was a typical guy that you would not even considered typical, he was special in his way. He's very skilled in swords—he was amazed of how skilled the blond guy was without even having a warsfeil in his blood – he's also kind with a heart of gold steel and a faithful comrade to his superiors. Even though he's an enemy, Teito was proud to even be worthy enough to meet the typically not typical guy. He's a good enemy, too good to be an enemy.

And there was Shuri Oak, the bane of his existence. That little brat is always there to ruin his life! The brat thought he was the king of anything just because he's the son of his former master. But he's glad to have known him, at least there was a guy he had known to be a prince of coward. He's the bane of his existence and the stupid clown of a fool in his life.

Then there is Lance, another one of those seven ghosts in the church. He's funny and Teito has the suspicion that he's gay – not that he's against it but he's going over board of _flirting_ with his blond man- Lance was one of a kind guy in his opinion, he's strange in his way of showing that he actually cares and wants to help and plus, he even thinks that he's prettier than Teito is –as if that would happen – but nevertheless he was part of his life and he can never change it.

The next one on his lists is that Father within his memories who had raised him in the church where he resides now. He's the kind Father who had taught him the values in life, he had love him and he kows that he, too, had loved the Father. Fea Kreuz, a name he soon grew fond of. The reason why he had travelled the world just to know the real truth, a fact hidden beneath the sick deeds of darkness around them.

The fifth one is Hakuren Oak, the long haired blond who's proud for his pretty face. His friend in the church who had a goal in life, he was one of the few who had brought forth the little shard of humanity and happiness in his heart and in his heart. Without this narcissist of a friend, half of his existence would only float around in heaven's knows where.

The second to the last one is his important best friend Mikage, the light of his life. Mikage had made a great impact in his life, he's the one who told him that smiles makes you grow – but he lied—he told him what normal humans eat – and Teito cried in between his meal because he knew this person will be part of his life, in his heart— Mikage was one of a millions in this world. He loved him and vice versa, he's very important to him and meeting was the biggest joy in his life. Mikage will always remain in his heart .

Now the last one was the strangest being he had met. This guy was complicated, half the time he's being cheery and laid back and the other half he's placing that sad façade in his face. He never understood him but the one thing he understood is that he loves loving this guy. This guy was the only one who had made him fight more than enough for the one he loves again. He loves him and that's the only reason he wants to keep on living. The guy who had been his companion in his travels, the guy who said that he wants to protect him and the guy who had made his heart skip a beat and even made him blushed all the time. He wants to be good enough for him, the kind of guy who would finally understand his life, his way of living, the way he loves and the very way of why he fought for him – a little brat who had lost his way in life – and the very reason why and how he even loves him back. Frau is the only blond man for him. There may be a millions or billions or gazillions of blond man in this world, in this lifetime, well, Teito has the one in a gazillion blond man in his world, in his life, in his heart and that is Frau, the perverted bishop of his heart.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

End! This had been jumping in my mind since last November but I had put much effort in writing my first Fic in 07 Ghost which is 07 Ghost Musical Academy. And yes, I am endorsing my story for the readers. Please review! Flames are welcome as long as you don't involve my mother or else!


	3. A thousand Years and More

Just another whim of mine to write a short story! Please enjoy this!

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

**Spotlight**: Frau and Teito

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Inspiration**: A song called A Thousand Years

**Title: **A Thousand Years and More

**Dedicated to**: Haunani, Youji Zero, Arisu Hirasaki, and ArthuriaMariePendragon.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

I was afraid. So, so afraid. Everything I hold on to, everyone I used to love so suddenly vanishes from my mind like faded color of memories and promises. I don't know how to keep on remembering, holding something so far gone, he used to teach me how and the reason why I should but now, now where is he? He's gone and I'm afraid to fall in love again. I loved him so much and I don't know how to move on. He was my light. He had brought forth that little shard of my heart, of my humanity, of what I called happiness. I was contented with him, only him but he just have to die by his own hands. I was afraid but then… Then you came.

What would I be if you didn't saved from my fall? Maybe, I would be dead too. So watching you here, by my side, I would like to express my gratitude for erasing all my doubts. You stand alone here in this world, protected in walls even your friends can't walk inside and the only man you ever trusted had also betrayed you – but he loves you and he didn't want to hurt you in any kinds of way but still he did by betraying you—and I think you would never let me in if I hadn't love you like I do. So crazily in love with someone I cannot reach up. I love you for a thousand years and a thousand more.

One step more and we're getting near our destination. We'll never be together forever. That's the fact, the cruel fact but let me hold you here for a moment and another more.

Closer, closer. Your heart is close to mine but your presence is so far from me. Waiting, waiting. I'm dying of waiting here for you to come back. But the dead shouldn't be disturbed and the living should move on but I'll wait even if I run out of time because I love you for limitless years until I died but death won't separate us apart, I would protect the remaining colors and your remaining memories in my heart because the mind would forget but the heart would remember so I would treasure the remaining moments in my heart but not in my mind.

One more step and another and a skip of the heart. You were there, in front of my eyes. Beating, beating. My heart skip a thousand beat then it stop. You were here, you there, you were everywhere, you were holding my heart as I gasp my last breath. I am dying, my mission is done, I had lived my life for my best friend and now I'll be following you soon. My heart stop its beat but you're the one who it shouts to, it beats to.

I had believe all those years that in time you would come back to me but it didn't – and it hurts but still I had love you—but the time had brought us close, my heart beats to you –but in real life it stop for you—and your heart weren't there with you anymore but I was thankful that you had love me back. Our journey ended when we got to that land and you were taken away from me.

_I wouldn't mind dying in your hands._

Weren't those your words? I thought it wouldn't happen but starvation of that accursed scythe of yours and the obsession of the Eye. It brought an end to you – and if I'm being honest, you brought me along with you too—and so when my time had run out I'll be following you soon and that soon is now. And just so you know, Perverted Bishop, I'll be loving you for a thousand years and more.

_I'm not the only one losing… Frau.._

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

End! Hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Sweetest Break Up Of A Lifetime

This is a very short but sweet fic of mine. You will be surprise that an event like this would even happen, in fiction, yes, but in reality? A big no, no.

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

**Spotlight**: Frau and Teito

**Genre**: Romance

**Inspiration**: An amusing but thoughtful joke from my friend about break up

**Title**: It's not Goodbye, It's to say I really love you

**Dedicated to**: Haunani and ArthuriaMariePendragon

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

It was the silence that lingered in the empty and vast garden in the sloppy hill that pierce his heart and not the words that the brat had just said. It wasn't. He understand the reason why the brat did that or say those words, it hurts not because the words are so painful but because it is loving, too loving perhaps.

"Frau, let's break up" it was randomly said by an odd human in a lousy and weird day. Electric blue eyes looked sharply at the brat lying next to him in this wide and open garden of somewhere far away from prying and judgemental eyes of those biased people.

"Okay" Frau said and patted the brunette's head and Teito smiled softly.

"You would not fight me tooth and nails? Huh, how odd…" Teito gazed at the blue sky as white clouds gently rolled by and Frau sighed at the crazy boy besides him and squeezes Teito's hands lovingly.

"Because you want that thing so let's" Frau heaved gently with a grin and Teito narrowed his eyes but then relaxed again as he felt the cold lips of the perverted bishop and he shuddered at the familiar warmth that crept inside his heart.

"Then this very second of the day we're not together anymore but merely companions and friends" Teito uttered as he was carried by Frau to their cozy home near the lone and abandon church somewhere in this world of Barsburg Kingdom. Frau nuzzled his head into Teito's head and gently kissed the skin of his neck and Teito shivered in anticipation.

"Yes, let's break up because we love each other and not because we wanted to say goodbye" Frau said between kisses and Teito nodded.

"Mmmm… yes, because I really love you so I want to break up with you" Teito captured Frau's lips in his.

"And because I really love you too so I had agreed with you" Frau kissed harder and Teito felt the softness of their bed.

"And because we don't want to say goodbye to each other so we wanted to break up" They both said as the passion heat them up to bliss of love.

_Yes, we broke up because it's not goodbye but because it's to say that we really love each other…_

**~XoxoxoxoX~**

What the hell just happened there? Did I almost end this fic in rated M? OMG! XD, my friend sent me this story by phone:

Boy: Baby, I wanna break up with you

Girl: Okay, honey, I love you.

Boy: I love you too.

It's the sweetest break up I ever heard. At first I was laughing hysterically at this then it touches my heart and then BOOM! I made this fic in about 15 minute! What a crazy mind I had! Hope you like it! So please leave some review there! 'Cause I love you guys and it is not goodbye for me! XD R&R

Please? With a cheery on top? Or even just a watermelon on top? XD hehehehe. See you next updating time! I'm waiting, I'm waiting, I'm waiting for your reviews!


End file.
